Adult Teenage
by Another Mad Fangirl
Summary: Marina Álvarez considers herself a normal girl. The only thing out of the ordinary was that she was a foreigner. Certain reasons will make her attend Seirin. There she'll meet the basketball team and the Generation of Miracles. She'll make new friends and maybe she'll be interested in someone. But the part of her life that's not so normal might be hard for some to accept. [OCx?]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01.**

 _ **Marina's Point of View.**_

It was my first day of school. I followed the teacher to the classroom. He told me to wait outside and entered. He announced my arrival to the class and told me to enter. I went in and stood in front of the blackboard.

The teacher wrote my name on the board. I looked at my classmates. Some looked at me curiously. Others smiled at me. I smiled back.

"This is Álvarez Marina-san. I hope you get along with her. Álvarez-san, introduce yourself to the class."

I nodded.

"My name is Álvarez Marina. My last name is hard to pronounce, so call me by my first name. I was born in Latin America and moved to Japan three years ago. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed. I heard murmurs, but I ignored them.

"Thank you. You can take a seat next to Kiyoshi-san. Kiyoshi-san, raise your hand, please."

A boy raised his hand. He was sitting in the back of the classroom. I nodded and went to my seat. I sat down and took out my things.

The class started. Minutes later, the boy next to me turned to me. He had dark brown hair, light skin and matching eyes with his hair.

"Hi. I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand to me. I smiled and shook it. It was huge. It seemed to engulf mine.

"Álvarez Marina. Call me by my first name. The pleasure is mine."

"Alright, Marina. You can also call me by my first name."

I nodded.

"Okay, Teppei."

He smiled at me.

We continue talking during the rest of the classes. Teppei was a good boy. He offered to help me in whatever I needed. I thanked him.

When the bell rang, I kept my things and took out my lunch box. Teppei turned to me.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the school, Marina?"

"Are you sure? Are you not busy?"

He smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I'm free."

I smiled back.

"Then yes. I would love it."

I got up from my seat and left with Teppei from the classroom. We both toured the institute. He showed me where each place was. When we finished, he turned to me.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Would you like to meet them?"

I nodded.

We go to a classroom. When we entered, three students waved at Teppei. He smiled and we approached them.

"Hi everyone. I'm introducing you to Marina. Her last name is difficult, so I'll let her say it. She's the new student in my class."

I bowed.

"I'm Álvarez Marina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Aida Riko. The pleasure is all ours."

She was a girl with short brown hair, light skin and matching eyes with her hair.

"I'm Hyūga Junpei. Nice to meet you."

He was a boy with black hair, light skin and eyes of a color between blue and green. He wore glasses.

"Hello! I'm Izuki Shun. It's a pleasure!"

He was a boy with black hair, light skin and black eyes.

"I see you haven't eaten yet. Would you like to sit with us?" Riko asked.

I smiled.

"I would love it. Thank you."

I sat in a free seat. Teppei sat next to me. I opened my lunch box and started eating. I offered my food to them. It was too much for me. They took a bite and ate it. Everyone was delighted.

"It's delicious. You made it?" Hyūga asked.

I nodded.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You're a great cook, Marina." Teppei ruffled my hair.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Teppei."

"Are you American?" Izuki asked.

"Latin American. I was born in Venezuela."

"Where's that?" Teppei asked.

Riko tapped him on the head.

"You're a second-year student. You should know it. It's next to Colombia and north of Brazil."

"Exactly." I smiled.

"Why did you move to Japan?" Izuki asked.

"Because of my mother's work. The company she works for is very important. She was offered the position of vice president, but she had to move here if she accepted."

"It must have been difficult to learn the language." Hyūga commented.

I shrugged.

"I didn't mind. It helped me think about something else..."

I realized that I said too much and took another bite of my food. Fortunately, Riko changed the subject.

"Do you like basketball, Álvarez-san?"

I smiled.

"I love it. I'm not good at playing, but I've been the manager in all my schools since I've been in elementary school."

"Maybe it's destiny, then. We don't have a manager." Izuki smiled.

"Would you like to be our manager, Marina?" Teppei asked.

I nodded.

"If you want, I'd love to."

"Thank you. Your help will come in handy. I'm the captain, by the way. Riko is the coach." Hyūga said.

I looked at Riko with surprise.

"Really? That's great!"

"Oh. It's not a big deal." She blushed.

"Of course it is. You're amazing, Riko."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Álvarez-san."

"Marina, please. I know my last name is a pain in the tooth, to say the least."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, Marina."

We continue talking throughout lunch. We agreed that I would go to the gym as soon as the club activities began. Teppei offered to accompany me. When the bell rang, we returned to our classroom.

The following classes flew by. When I realized, it was time to leave. I picked up my things and got up at the same time as Teppei. We both smile. He put an arm around my shoulders and we left the room. I put an arm around his waist and we headed to the gym.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my second story of Kuroko no Basuke. I sincerely hope you like it! I decided to redo my first story, "The Emperor's Little Sister". There were many things that I didn't like. I'll publish it again in the near future! :D

Don't hesitate to leave me a review. They're received with great affection. I apologize for any grammatical or orthographic errors. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. I sincerely hope you are well. See you soon!

Good luck in everything! (:

 _ **~Hani.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02.**

 ** _Marina's Point of View._**

We arrived at the gym. Riko, Hyūga and Izuki were already there. They were with three more students. We approach them.

"Hello everyone." Teppei waved.

Riko, Hyūga and Izuki smiled. The others looked at me curiously.

"Hi again. Let me introduce you to some of the team members, Marina."

Riko pointed to a boy with dark brown hair, tanned skin and matching eyes with his hair. He looked like a cat.

"This is Koganei Shinji-kun."

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" He smiled.

Riko now pointed to a boy with black hair, light skin and black eyes.

"This is Mitobe Rinnosuke-kun."

He smiled and nodded.

"Mitobe says it's a pleasure to meet you." Koganei said.

I nodded.

"I know. I understood him."

Everyone looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" Hyūga asked.

I smiled.

"I know someone who's similar to him."

Mitobe smiled at me again.

"That's amazing." The last boy said.

Riko pointed at him.

"And this is Tsuchida Satoshi-kun."

He nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

Riko put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Álvarez Marina-san. She's the new student in Teppei's class. She'll be our manager starting today."

I bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get along. I'll do my best for the team."

"We're sure you will." Teppei ruffled my hair.

"Are you American, um..."

I smiled at Koganei.

"Call me by my first name. I'm Latin American, Shinji."

He smiled back.

"I see."

"Call us by our first names too, Marina." Izuki said.

Everyone agreed. I nodded.

"Okay, Shun."

Riko looked at her wristwatch.

"They're late."

"Kuroko said the first-year students had a test in the last class." Satoshi said.

"Surely they're still in it." Junpei commented.

At that moment, the gym doors opened abruptly. Four guys came in and ran towards us.

"Sorry! We're late!"

Riko sighed.

"It's okay. Go change and come here."

They looked at me curiously and went to the locker room. Five minutes later, they returned. Now they were wearing the team uniform.

"Everyone, listen up."

Junpei pointed to me.

"This is Álvarez Marina. I hope I've said your last name well."

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright. She's the new student in Kiyoshi's class and will be our manager from now on."

I bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we get along. Don't hesitate to come to me for whatever you need."

"Now introduce yourselves." Junpei said.

"I-I'm Furihata Kōki. Nice to meet you!"

He was a boy with light brown hair, light skin and matching eyes with his hair.

"I'm Kawahara Kōichi. It's a pleasure!"

He was a boy with shaved hair, light skin and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Fukuda Hiroshi. Nice to meet you!"

He was a boy with dark brown hair, light skin and matching eyes with his hair.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure."

He was a boy with pale blue hair, pale skin and matching eyes with his hair.

I looked at him with surprise. I didn't know he was there. I didn't even see him enter.

"Kuroko has very little presence." Teppei said.

He realized what I thought.

"Oh. I see." I smiled.

Kuroko nodded.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you."

He was a boy with red hair, tanned skin and matching eyes with his hair.

I looked at him curiously. He was familiar to me.

 ** _Taiga's Point of View._**

We ran to the gym. The test took more time than expected. We went in and saw the senpais. They were with a girl with long wavy chocolate hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes.

The coach told us to change. We did it and we went back to the court. The captain introduced the girl and said she would be our manager. She introduced herself and we did too.

She looked at me curiously. I frowned. I felt a little uncomfortable. Then, she smiled.

"You're the Taiga from Los Angeles."

I raised an eyebrow. Everyone looked at us curiously.

"You know Kagami, Marina?" Kiyoshi-senpai asked.

She nodded.

"We attended the same elementary school. Do you remember me? I was the manager of the basketball team. Tatsuya introduced us."

I looked at her with surprise.

"You're the adult girl!"

Captain hit me on the head.

"Don't shout, idiot."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Adult girl?"

I put a hand to the back of my neck.

"I used to call you that."

"Why?" She asked.

"There was a boy who was always with you. Tatsuya told me he was your boyfriend. I thought you were mature and I started calling you that."

She smiled sadly.

"I see."

I looked at her curiously. I wondered why she reacted like that.

"Wait a minute!"

Coach intervened.

"You told us you were born in Venezuela!"

"Where's that?" Furihata asked.

Coach frowned.

"Really? Are you coming here to warm the desk or what?"

Furihata blushed. The girl smiled at him.

"It's in Latin America. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it. I was born there, but I moved to the United States when I was five years old."

"That explains everything." Kuroko said.

She looked at me again.

"But we lost contact when we started middle school. I'm glad to see you."

I smiled.

"Same here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to start training. You can catch up later." Captain said.

The girl nodded.

"You're right, Junpei. I'm sorry."

Coach smiled.

"It's okay, Marina, Everyone! Go warm up!"

"Yes, coach!"

We begin to warm up. Coach sat on a bench and showed the girl some papers. I never thought that I would see her again. I wonder if Tatsuya still remembers her. I'll ask him later.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I'm very excited about this story so I'll publish new chapters regularly :D

Many thanks to **Dark Rose Charm** for the review and having put my story in favorites. Thanks also for all the views. They encourage me a lot to continue with this story. I sincerely hope you are well. See you soon!

Good luck in everything! (:

 **~Hani.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03.**

 _ **Marina's Point of View.**_

The boys began to warm up. Riko and I sat on a bench. She handed me some papers.

"These are the boys' statistics."

I nodded and started reading the papers. Then, I felt something rubbing my leg. I looked down and found a puppy.

I looked at him with surprise. He started wagging his tail. I blushed. He was so cute!

"Hello, little one."

I stroked his head. He licked my hand. I smiled.

"This is Nigou. He's also part of the team." Riko said.

I looked at her curiously.

"Nigou?"

She smiled at me.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

I took Nigou and I looked at him. His eyes were blue. I looked at the guys, specifically Kuroko. He felt me looking at him and he looked at me. I looked at Nigou. Then to Kuroko.

"Oh. I get it." I laughed.

Nigou lay down on my lap and fell asleep. I finished reading the papers when Riko got up. She blew her whistle and the boys approached.

"Let's take it easy. We just won the Winter Cup. Let's have a match of senpais versus kohais."

They smiled and returned to the court.

"I didn't know you won the Winter Cup." I commented.

Riko nodded.

"It was last week. I thought you knew, Marina."

I looked away.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little outdated."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Congratulations!"

She smiled back.

"Thank you!"

We look at the guys. They were having fun. They were all good players. Taiga improved a lot. I could see his animal presence. It was amazing.

I watched them carefully. I noticed something, but I didn't say anything.

Riko and I keep talking. She told me about her abilities and how she developed them. I told her that I could do something similar.

"How?" Riko asked.

I winked at her.

"You'll see."

I took off my jacket and took Nigou. I got up and put him on top of my jacket. He didn't even open his eyes. I smiled and hurried to do my duties as manager.

When I finished, I heard Riko's whistle. I hurried back to her.

The match was over. The kohais won. I thanked everyone for their hard work and gave them a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, senpai." Fukuda said.

Kawahara, Furihata and he blushed. I smiled at them.

"You're welcome. Call me by my first name, please."

"A-Are you sure?" Kawahara asked.

I nodded.

"I don't like being treated with such formality. We're almost the same age and we're practically a family."

"She's right." Teppei smiled.

"Y-You can also call us by our names." Furihata said.

All first year students agreed. I nodded.

"Okay, Kōki."

He blushed again.

"Can you tell me now what you meant before, Marina?" Riko asked.

Everyone looked at us curiously.

"About what?" Shun asked.

I smiled.

"Of course. I made some notes while preparing everything. I think you're all excellent players, but you still have to improve."

I pulled a pocket notebook out of my skirt pocket. I opened it and began to list all the weaknesses, both individually and as a team. When I finished, everyone except Taiga looked at me with surprise.

"How do you know that?" Junpei asked.

I saved my notebook again.

"I developed a skill after years of watching different teams and players. Riko and I have that in common. I can see the weak points of a team and its players. Whether a failure or injury."

I looked at Teppei. He put a hand to the back of his neck.

"You caught me, then."

I nodded.

"I think it's a major injury. Are you getting the right treatment?"

He shook his head.

"I just did some therapies. I wanted to play with the team at any cost. The injury got worse over time. I was supposed to go to the United States for treatment, but I had problems with the paperwork."

"I see..."

I put a hand on my chin and thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can do something for you."

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Thank you, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll manage."

I smiled back. I wouldn't insist. I would talk to him again when I had everything planned.

"Did you know that Marina-san could do that, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

Taiga nodded.

"But she wasn't that precise at that time."

"You're not the only one who has improved." I winked at him.

He smirked.

"I can see that."

"But that's amazing, Marina! I'm sure we'll also win the Inter High with your help." Shinji said.

I nodded.

"We will. Let's do our best."

Riko told the boys to go and change. They nodded and went to the locker room. I hurried to leave everything ready for the next day. When they returned, I was finished.

"You're fast, Marina." Satoshi commented.

Rinnosuke nodded, agreeing.

"You have excellent material. That helped a lot." I said.

Tetsuya approached me and gave me my jacket.

"Thank you for lending it to Nigou." He bowed.

Nigou stuck his head out of Tetsuya's bag and barked.

"He also says thank you." Tetsuya smiled slightly.

I smiled and stroked Nigou's head.

"You're welcome, little one."

We left the gym and headed to the school entrance. I put my jacket back on.

"By the way, Marina-senpai, why did you have to transfer here?" Kōichi asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. It's the middle of the school year." Hiroshi said.

I bit my lower lip.

"Some things happened. I have good grades, so the principal let me study here."

I hoped they didn't notice my discomfort. Fortunately, Teppei intervened.

"Where do you live, Marina?"

I told them my address.

"That's near my house. Do you want me to walk you home?"

I smiled sadly.

"I would've loved it, but I have something to do before. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me.

"It's okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Thank you for everything. I had a wonderful first day."

I bowed. They all smiled at me.

"We're glad. See you tomorrow!" Riko waved goodbye.

I said goodbye to everyone and left school. I ran through the streets until I arrived at a daycare center. When I entered, Alma threw herself on me. I crouched down and hugged her tightly.

She was a girl with short, curly chocolate hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes.

"Hi, dear." I said in sign language.

"Hello! Where's Yaya?" She asked in the same way.

"She's very busy today. She'll be home late. "

I straightened up and held out my hand. Alma took it. We said goodbye to the teachers and left there.

"How was your day?" I asked.

She grinned.

"I had a lot of fun! I learned a lot of new things. And you?"

I smiled.

"I had fun too."

We keep talking all the way home.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the third chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I decided to change a little what happened in the anime. I wanted Teppei to remain part of the team, so he'll receive treatment in another way. 'Yaya' is a loving way of saying 'grandma' in Spanish.

Many thanks to **Dark Rose Charm** for the review. Thanks also to **LuciiChaan** for following and put my story in favorites and **Shiranai Atsune** for following my story. Thanks also for all the reads and views. They encourage me a lot to continue with this story!

I sincerely hope you are well. See you soon! Good luck in everything! (:

 _ **~Hani.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04.**

 _ **Marina's Point of View.**_

Three days passed. I already got used to Seirin. My new friends helped me a lot. I was already part of the team. The boys were striving to improve. Riko and I helped them in what we could. I got along very well with everyone. They were all wonderful people.

I finished my duties as a manager and returned to the gym. Riko was talking to Takeda-sensei, the club advisor. The boys were in the locker room. I leaned against the wall near the entrance and closed my eyes. I was tired, but happy. I opened them again and found myself face to face with Tetsuya. I blinked a couple of times. He smiled slightly.

"It's the first time someone doesn't jump when they see me."

I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

He shook his head.

"It's okay. It's a good change."

"I'm glad, then. Can I do something for you? Do you need something?" I asked.

"Kagami-kun and I were wondering if you had anything to do before going home."

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Would you like to dine with us at the Maji Burger?"

I smiled.

"I would love it."

He smiled back.

"Okay. Let's wait for Kagami-kun."

Nigou barked. He was in Tetsuya's bag, as always. I smiled and stroked his head. Moments later, the boys returned. Riko and they approached us. Takeda-sensei had just left the gym.

"I suppose you'll come with us, right?" Taiga asked.

I nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me."

He smiled at me.

"Don't mention it. Let's go."

Tetsuya and I nodded.

We said goodbye to everyone. I kissed everyone's cheeks. It was normal for me, so they allowed me to do it. Although some blushed. We left the school and headed to Maji Burger. When we arrived, we formed in one of the rows.

"What do you want?" Taiga asked.

"A hamburger with a vanilla shake." Tetsuya said.

"Oh. I want that too."

Tetsuya looked at me.

"Do you like vanilla shakes, Marina-san?"

I nodded.

"Those are Kuroko's favorites." Taiga informed.

"That's great. I'd like to have a favorite flavor, but I like them all. I can't decide."

I put a hand to the back of my neck and smiled. They stared at me for a moment and smiled.

"That's good, too." Tetsuya assured me.

"Thank you. I think I also want French fries."

Taiga nodded.

"Alright. It's almost our turn."

Minutes later, we sat at a table with our orders. I was next to Tetsuya and in front of Taiga. He ordered a lot of hamburgers and a large soda. He took the wrapper from one and began to eat it.

"You haven't changed at all. You still have the same monstrous appetite." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm still growing."

I laughed.

"Your excuse hasn't changed either."

"I guess Kagami-kun is the same as now but smaller." Tetsuya commented.

I nodded.

"He was also more adorable. He always blushed when he saw me."

"Hey! That's not true!" Taiga protested.

"It is."

Taiga snorted. He couldn't deny it again. I was right.

"But I wasn't the only one. Besides, it was impossible not to blush. You were always kissing that boy!"

I smiled sadly.

"The blond woman who was sometimes with you was always kissing you."

I ate a potato to hide my discomfort.

"It wasn't the same." Taiga said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"She didn't put her tongue in my mouth!"

"We didn't kiss with tongue either!"

"You did!"

"That's a pretty ring, Marina-san." Tetsuya intervened.

I looked at him. I almost forgot that he was there.

"Oh. Thank you."

I touched it. It was a white gold ring. It was delicate and was decorated with some white Swarovski crystals.

"The guy that we just mentioned gave it to me." I explained.

"I understood that he was your boyfriend." Tetsuya said.

I nodded.

"So you're still together. I'm not surprised." Taiga rolled his eyes.

I bit my lower lip.

"Well..."

Fortunately, I didn't have to answer.

"Kagamicchi!"

We looked back and saw a boy approaching us. He had blond hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wore an earring on one of his ears and was very handsome.

"Oh! Kurokocchi's here too!"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Good evening, Kise-kun."

Kise looked at me curiously and smiled.

"Hi. I think I still don't know you."

I smiled back.

"I'm Álvarez Marina. Call me by my first name. It's a pleasure."

Kise sat next to Taiga.

"Nice to meet you, Marina-chan. I'm Kise Ryōta. I'm sure you've heard about me."

I nodded.

"I know you're a model. I've seen you in several magazines. You're quite popular with girls."

He winked at me.

"I'm sure you're my fan."

"I am, but not for the same reasons as the others. I knew you because you were a member of the Generation of Miracles. You can copy the skills of others. I think you're an excellent player. Your potential can be unlimited. You just need to get the most out of it."

I took a sip of my shake. Kise looked at me with surprise.

"It's the first time a girl knows me because of my talent and not because of my appearance."

Tetsuya smiled slightly.

"It feels good, right?"

Kise nodded.

"I like you, Marina-chan. I think we'll get along very well."

I smiled.

"I'm sure we will."

"Hey, Kise, who told you to sit with us?" Taiga frowned.

Kise smiled.

"It's okay, right? I want to talk more with Marina-chan."

"Marina-san is one year older than us, Kise-kun." Tetsuya informed.

Kise's eyes widened.

"Really?! I'm sorry!"

I shook my head.

"It's okay. I don't like being treated with formality. Can I call you by your first name too?"

He smiled.

"Of course!"

I smiled back.

"Okay, Ryōta."

"By the way, where are you from, Marina-chan? Your last name is weird." Ryōta commented.

"I grew up in the United States, but I was born in Venezuela." I said.

Ryōta cocked his head.

"Where's that?"

"Are you really a high school student, Kise-kun?"

"You're so mean, Kurokocchi!"

I laughed and answered his question. We finished eating while we talked with Ryōta. He was also a good boy. He said our lovers' quarrel caught his attention.

"It wasn't a lover's quarrel!" Taiga and I said at the same time.

Tetsuya and Ryōta laughed at us. When we realized, it was quite late. We get up and leave the trays in place. We left the Maji and said goodbye to Ryōta.

"Can you give me your phone number, Marina-chan?"

I nodded. I took his cell phone and wrote my number. He kept it in his contacts.

"Thank you. I'll call you at the weekend if I'm not busy so we can have a date." He winked at me.

I smiled.

"I'll be waiting, then."

I stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He blushed. I waved goodbye and left with Taiga and Tetsuya. They accompanied me home and returned to theirs.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the fourth chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! Kise's one of my favorite characters and I had a lot of fun writing about him :D

Many thanks to **Dark Rose Charm** for the review. Thanks also to **Emku** for the review and put my story in favorites. Thanks also for all the reads and views. They encourage me a lot to continue with this story!

I sincerely hope you are well. See you soon! Good luck in everything! (:

 _ **~Hani.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05.**

 ** _Marina's Point of View._**

It was a warm afternoon, although it was almost winter. I went to the shopping area and sat on a bench. I took a book out of my bag and started reading it. Some people stared at me, but I didn't mind. I was a foreigner, so I drew attention.

Ryōta would arrive in a while. I thought about what happened the day before.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"How was the dinner?" Teppei asked._

 _The whole team was on the rooftop. We meet there for lunch together. Taiga snorted._

 _"It would've been better if an intruder hadn't self-invited."_

 _Everyone looked at us curiously._

 _"An intruder?" Riko asked._

 _Tetsuya and I told them what he was referring to._

 _"So you met with Kise." Junpei said._

 _We nod._

 _"Kise-kun got along well with Marina-san." Tetsuya commented._

 _I smiled._

 _"I'm happy. He's a good player and also a nice boy."_

 _"Marina was flirting with him." Taiga smirked._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Of course not."_

 _"He even asked her for a date."_

 _I looked at Tetsuya with surprise._

 _"You too?"_

 _He smiled slightly._

 _"I'm sorry. I can't deny the obvious."_

 _Everyone looked at me with surprise._

 _"Wow! You're also fast in other areas." Shun laughed._

 _I shook my head._

 _"It's not that."_

 _At that moment, my phone rang. I took it out of my skirt pocket and looked at the screen. Ryōta was calling me._

 _"Excuse me for a moment."_

 _I got up and walked away a little. I answered the call._

 _"Get a hold of yourself, Marina! I know you want to talk to him, but you'll not die waiting for a bit!"_

 _Taiga shouted before I could say anything. I glared at him. Everyone laughed._

 _"Is that Kagamicchi? What did he mean?" Ryōta asked._

 _I sighed._

 _"Don't pay attention to him."_

 _He laughed._

 _We speak for a moment. He was calling me now because he had a photo shoot and would be home late. He wanted us to have our date tomorrow._

 _I accepted. Fortunately, I had nothing to do. We agreed on the place and time and said goodbye. I kept my phone and came back with my friends. They didn't stop teasing me throughout lunch._

 ** _End of flashback._**

I laughed. My friends were great. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kept reading. Shortly after, I heard a familiar voice.

"Marina-chan!"

I looked up and saw Ryōta approaching me. I kept my book and got up.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." He said.

I shook my head.

"I knew you were going to arrive an hour earlier than agreed, so I came half an hour before that so you wouldn't have to wait."

"I... I see. It's the first time something like this happens to me."

He put a hand to the back of his neck and smiled. I smiled back.

"That's good."

I stood on tiptoes and hugged him. He hugged me back. He smelled good. His perfume was exquisite. We separated and he looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled.

"Thank you. You also look very handsome."

Ryōta offered me his hand. I took it and we went to the cinema. We bought the tickets for a horror movie and goodies. We enter the indicated cinema room and sit in one of the last rows. Ten minutes later, the movie began.

It was very good. We were very scared. We even scream a little in some parts. When it was over, we left there. We took each other's hands again and walked the streets.

"I didn't think you liked horror movies, Marina-chan." Ryōta commented.

I smiled.

"I love them, even since I was little. My mom told me I would have nightmares, but I didn't pay attention to her."

"You were all a rebel." He winked at me.

I laughed.

"A little."

We passed by a cafe and Ryōta looked inside. He smiled and turned to me.

"Let's take something here."

I nodded. We walked in and headed to a table.

"Midorimacchi!"

A boy with green hair, light skin and matching eyes with his hair looked at him and grimaced. He wore glasses.

"Kise. What an unpleasant surprise."

"You don't have to be so mean!"

Midorima was with a boy with black hair, light skin and blue eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh! Takao-kun's here too." Ryōta commented.

"Hello, Kise!" Takao waved.

"I see that you're also accompanied."

Midorima looked at me. Then he looked at our hands.

"You're on a date with a fan, then. I'm not surprised."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You draw conclusions without knowing anything, then. Should I be surprised?"

Midorima blinked a couple of times. He didn't expect a reply. Takao burst out laughing. Ryōta tried not to laugh.

"You deserved it, Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima frowned.

Takao winked at me.

"It's the first time a girl has left him speechless. I don't even know you and I already like you."

I smiled.

"That can be solved. My name's Álvarez Marina. I'm a friend of Ryōta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Takao Kazunari. This one here's Midorima Shintarō."

"I can introduce myself." Midorima growled.

He looked at me and nodded. I did the same.

"Can we sit with you?" Ryōta asked.

"No." Midorima said.

"Of course!" Takao said at the same time.

Midorima glared at him. Takao laughed and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Shin-chan! Not everyday you can enjoy such good company."

Midorima snorted.

"Do whatever you want."

"Okay! Take a seat, guys."

"Thank you!"

We sit down. Ryōta was facing Midorima and I was facing Takao. He gave us the menu. We look through it and call a waitress. We told her what we wanted and she left.

Ryōta and Takao started talking. Midorima looked out. He had the fingers of his left hand bandaged and was holding a purple clothes hook.

"That's your lucky item, right?"

He looked at me with surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I've read all the reports and interviews about the Generation of Miracles. You always said you were carrying your lucky item because it was what you had to do. That's why your shots never failed."

I put a hand to the back of my neck.

"You're also the player I admire the most. You play in the same position as me and I paid more attention to what was said about you." I smiled sheepishly.

He looked away and adjusted his glasses.

"That's all true."

"You're blushing, Shin-chan." Takao informed.

He and Ryōta were staring at us.

"I'm not." Midorima glared at him.

He smirked.

"Don't be shy. It's normal that you're moved."

Midorima muttered an 'hmp' and sipped his drink. Takao and Ryōta looked at each other and smiled. I smiled too. If so, I was glad.

Our orders arrived moments later. We enjoyed a coffee and a piece of cake while we talked with Midorima and Takao. I told them I was the manager of the Seirin basketball team. They looked at me with surprise.

"I thought you were in Kaijō with Kise." Midorima commented.

Ryōta sighed.

"I would've loved it. We also want a manager."

"I'm so jealous. Seirin and Tōō are very lucky." Takao said.

I smiled at them

"Maybe you'll get one soon. Don't lose hope."

We spent the rest of our date with them. When I looked at the clock, it was time to go home. We get up and pay for what we consume. Ryōta wanted to pay for me. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. We left there and said goodbye to the boys.

"It was really nice to meet you, Marina. Can I call you that?" Takao asked.

I smiled.

"Of course, Kazunari."

He smiled back.

"I hope we can see each other again."

"I'm sure we will."

I looked at Midorima. He also looked at me. Kazunari and Ryōta moved a little away from us.

"See you soon, Shintarō."

He nodded.

"You have something on your face."

"Huh?"

He put his face close to mine.

"I'm sorry about earlier. See you soon, Marina."

He blew on my face. His breath smelled of coffee. It was nice. I blinked a couple of times. He smiled slightly and turned around.

"Goodbye, Kise, Marina!"

Kazunari grinned at us and they both left. We waved goodbye. Then, Ryōta turned to me.

"I'll walk you home."

I nodded. He put an arm on my shoulders and we started walking. I hugged his waist and we headed to my house.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the fifth chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I hadn't expected Midorima and Takao to appear in this chapter, but I loved the final result. I really like these two. They're great! :D

Many thanks to **Dark Rose Charm** for the review. Thanks also to **Empryexl** for the review and put my story in favorites. Thanks also for all the reads and views. They encourage me a lot to continue with this story!

I sincerely hope you are well. See you soon! Good luck in everything! (:

 _ **~Hani.**_


End file.
